Take off your coat
by EllenRipley8
Summary: Cruella De Vil finds a certain brunette who peaks her interest. This story consists of mature themes, you have been warned. This story is a small one shot, please read and review. A pairing i'd like to call Crued, just cause it makes me smile.


_**Alright I DO NOT own any of the characters from OUAT. Disney owns them along with many children's and adult's souls. All mistakes are my own cause I'm awesome like that. Thank you for reading. This is a short one-shot. It involves heated scenes with Cruella and Red. So I don't know if I should call it rubella or crued. LOL- sorry, on with the story.**_

Cruella sat across from the diner in her black and white vehicle. Her red gloved hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as she spotted a woman that caught her attention. Since she had arrived at StoryBrooke , she had been bored. The town was dull and the citizens were meek. She had nothing to do while waiting for the next orders from the dark one as well as waiting for Ursula to finish whatever business she had. There was a single object that peeked her interest, a particular person. The person who left the diner in tight black leather pants and a long sleeve red blouse.

Cruella raised an eyebrow and smirked while she started the engine of the car. Cruella always picked her prey, she always received the objects she aimed for. So she wanted to know why she was drawn to this slender woman. This woman was young and naïve, her goal would not be difficult to accomplish.

Pulling the car up to the curb she turned off the engine and removed herself from the vehicle. Smiling as the woman was walking directly toward her. The native woman smiled back at her, her brown hair and green eyes stood out from the bright red lipstick she wore. Cruella grinned in return, " Well hello darling. I simply wanted to compliment you on your choice of lip rouge."

The brunette looked amused, " I'm guessing you mean my lipstick. Thanks, yours isn't bad yourself. So your one of the new gals I heard about then. Was it rough out there ?"

Cruella ran a hand through her hair, pulling it back in place. " Darling, it is a fierce world outside StoryBrooke. Although I am happy to have been accepted inside the town line. I do hope people are aware we aren't dreadful to be around. I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Cruella."

As Cruella extended out her gloved hand the brunette took it with a strong grip, " Ruby, its nice to be able to finally meet you. I have to run now though, got errands to run for the diner. Drop by sometime and I can make you a killer cup of coffee."

As Ruby retreated Cruella smiled, flexing her hand. The grip the small woman had was surprising and all the more engrossing. Everyone had a story and she was interested in learning the brunettes. She hadn't felt such a curiosity since her first encounter with the author. If she followed her gut instincts then perhaps she would find it rewarding.

Getting back into her vehicle she heard her cell phone ring, " Yes darling?" She sighed and ended the call, she would have to return to this experiment later. The dark one required her presence, her first priority would be the deal with the impish man.

Ruby was wiping down the counters when she heard the bell of the diner door. Looking up she spotted the woman named Cruella and offered a smile. She heard the others talking about the two women who entered their town. They were dangerous from what she gathered, however Ruby couldn't help be curious about the confident woman who wore fur coats that looked like they cost a million dollars. " Cruella, I'm glad you were able to make it in tonight. What will it be?"

Cruella placed her fur coat on the rack close to the door. Sitting down on a stool at the bar she returned the smile with a smirk of her own. " Well love, I was hoping to collect that cup of Java you mentioned earlier."

Ruby nodded and quickly retrieved a cup of coffee for her new customer. " SO I heard earlier that granny didn't serve you. Sorry she can be stubborn and she doesn't like new faces."

" Darling I don't blame her, perhaps she has a great sense of intuition." Cruella wasn't sure how to play this game with the girl. It seemed the younger woman had a bit of a rebel in her, however she had no evil to her soul. Regardless she wanted this woman's soul and since Ruby was her target, she would not escape the devils clutches.

Ruby leaned against the counter, " Why do you say that? Are your friends here to harm someone in StoryBrooke or something?"

Cruella laughed and took a sip of the hot drink. " Ursula and I are not here to destroy this old rundown town. However I wont deny perhaps at one point in my life it could have been a possibility. Not all my actions have been without consequences, there have been times in my life where I have done horrible things."

Sitting down now next to Cruella. Ruby was trying to see if this woman was telling the truth. She closed her eyes looking away from Cruella as she took in the scents from the woman next to her. The leather gloves were of the highest quality. She had a simple aroma about her, one that was clean and not over powered. Smiling and making eye contact with the beautiful black and white haired beauty, " We all make mistakes. Sometimes it's something you haven't learned how to control."

Cruella simply nodded taking another sip of her coffee, " Well darling I appreciate the Java. I don't want to keep you from your work. Perhaps we can do this again."

Ruby nodded and smiled and said goodbye to the mysterious woman. She wasn't sure what to think of her, however if she got know more about the two strangers, she could help Emma and the others out. Finishing cleaning the diner Ruby became interested in why the two toned hair woman wore leather gloves. Her bracelets were peculiar, they were chains. She had not seen someone with such unique fashion in StoryBrooke besides herself. Closing up the diner Ruby smiled as she looked up towards the moon, she wanted nothing more then have a long run tonight. However she would do that another night, granny was on edge.

The next two days Cruella stopped at the diner in the late evening when all the other patrons had long since left. She did quite a bit of the talking but also showed sympathy towards the stories Ruby had to tell. Cruella wasn't much of a patient woman, she grew tired of trying to find an easy solution. The older woman decided she would confront the issue head on. Some people were easy to sway however those with strong wills always took more time. Watching the brunette leave the diner, Cruella left the comfort of her warm car to follow Ruby in the dark cold streets. Cruella was surprised when she left the roads and began traversing through the woods. Cruella made sure to keep a distance away from her target. Ruby stopped all of a sudden listening to her surroundings it seemed. Although Cruella had stopped she felt like Ruby knew of her presence.

The next few moments Cruella was left in awe as the pretty woman transformed into something else. At first she assumed it would be a monster of sorts, however the glowing yellow eyes that stared back at her told her another story. Fascinated with the beast, Cruella approached, she was confident with not a single fear from the large animal. Cruella grinned from ear to ear and crouched down, this wolf was by far the most beautiful beast she had ever encountered.

Although Cruella enjoyed wearing beasts furs, she respected a creature with strength and power. Maleficent would be among one of the few to be respected however she had no fur. It was scales, disgusting dry scales that was unpleasant to touch. It was something of horror and not beauty . As for the large wolf standing a few feet had a coat that shined in moonlight. The wolf snarled, growling at her, testing her courage. She knew how beasts worked, she felt no dread. " Well this is surprising darling. You are a magnificent beast, I've seen many in my lifetime. I will not lie, I have also slaughtered many. You however, a child of the moon. You are magnificent, beautiful, flawless."

The wolf approached her, it's massive paws leaving imprints on the forest grounds. The wolf snarled and lunged forward, it's teeth clamping onto the neck of Cruella. The wolf's snarl was quiet, before it let go glancing at the woman that still stared at her in awe. The wolf sat and licked it's nose, glancing at Cruella with curious eyes.

Reaching out, Cruella removed her black leather gloves. She stroked the neck of the wolf, smiling and closing her eyes as she felt the wolf's hair was softer then feathers. Opening her eyes she couldn't help but let out a short laugh. " I would have never imagined someone as unique as yourself would have been hidden in the dull town of Storybrooke. Now I know your curious beast, you are wondering why your drawn to me as I am to you. It would have to be my magic interfering with that of a child of the moon."

The wolf stood up and began to walk away, stopping to look back at the woman. " Alright, I'll play along for now. After that love, I'll need to rest." Cruella was preparing to carry her own plans out tomorrow. Her plans where she would have leverage against the evil queen and the savior.

Cruella followed Ruby through the forest, watching the wolf begin to hunt. Cruella knew she could control any animal to do whatever she pleased, however to see the animal in it's natural state was more intoxicating. Sitting down on a fallen tree, Cruella watched at the wolf cautiously approached it's target. Cruella didn't know what it found until it leapt out of the brush. The wolf was quick, much too quick for the rabbit. With one snap of it's jaws, several bones were broken and the rabbit's neck snapped. The wolf eager with it's catch trotted back to Cruella slightly wiggling it's tail as it set the dead creature before her.

The wolf looked at her and was happy to see the woman was excited, the female seemed more then just excited, she was turned on.

The wolf nuzzled into her side, the rush of adrenaline still coursing through her system. Cruella stroked the wolfs back and muzzle, the sight of a quick death more then pleased her. The blood on the wolf was arousing, tempting, perfect. These creatures existed to simply survive, most would survive by any means. A child of the night by itself however, was simply a lone wolf. Cruella knew that feeling all too well, to be unique, misunderstood. A bloodbath at night was nothing to be ashamed of, it was a simplistic art. Even though slaughter was often left by a child of the moon, it only made the monster more appealing.

Ruby began to nip the bare hands and arms of the older woman. She could sense the arousal and her own had not been satisfied in quite sometime. The wolf wanted it's way with the human, the woman who seemed like a child of the night herself. The wolf jumped onto Cruella knocking her backwards from the log. Cruella narrowed her eyes at the beautiful creature, " You might be an alpha, however I am also my own Alpha."

A quick release of green magic left Cruella's mouth and the wolf put it's ears down. The animal removed itself from her its eyes briefly flashed green before they returned to their golden color. Sitting up Cruella laughed at the brute, the wolf licked her face. Cruella stood up, brushing the dirt off her the best she could at night.

" If you want kisses darling I'm afraid your going to have to give up that flawless body." Cruella knew regardless of the wolf's actions, if she didn't transform, she would take matters into her own hands. Once again her eyes never left Ruby's body as she transformed. It took a few minutes before the beautiful brunette stood before her. Ruby reacted quickly and pulled Cruella close to her and kissed her deeply. Ruby had never felt anything like what Cruella did to her. It was brief when she was under the influence of Cruella but she could feel the attraction, a pull, as well as the arousal from the sight and scent of blood.

Cruella bit the woman's lip and when Ruby moaned and Cruella slid her tongue against her canines. Ruby enjoyed the sensation of the older woman being rough and not gentle, wolves were not gentle. As Cruella bit Ruby's shoulder she quickly removed the fur coat the woman wore. She was eager to see what talent this woman had along with her body. She was older but that meant more experience, possibly enough experience to handle her after a run under the moon. Cruella grabbed a handful of the brunettes hair, pulling at it roughly causing the brunettes head to tilt back. Ruby let out a soft growl but stopped once she felt the older woman bite her neck. Ruby had never felt such a high before, she felt like she was riding on ecstasy. Ruby closed her eyes, feeling that adrenaline as she remembered the run the wolf had earlier.

Ruby pushed the older woman back, surprised when Cruella had managed to grab her arm and pull her down to the ground with her. Ruby enjoyed being on top, she could still feel her wolf behind her eyes. It was telling her to take this woman, take her roughly . She quickly removed her suitors black top that matched the black dress pants she wore. Glancing into the bright blue eyes Ruby knew this woman desired the beast in her, eagerly awaited for it. Cruella moaned as Ruby was quick to put her mouth to work against her bare stomach. Teasing the flesh as she licked the taut stomach, knowing the woman had more strength then she let on. Ruby closed her eyes taking in the soft mint fragrance of the woman below her. Cruella grabbed the younger's girl neck and pulled her up to her, her grip tight but not painful.

" Please me. Don't hold back." Cruella went back to her neck, licking and nipping where she previously held her.

Ruby suckled on Cruellas neck, tearing the fabric of the front of the woman's bra. Her hands ran over the small smooth breasts, content with the moans the older woman made. Ruby kissed her way down her sternum, until her mouth found a perky nipple awaiting her. Ruby was rough with her teeth and hands, knowing more then likely the woman would have bruises by morning. Ruby couldn't help but grind her hips against the leg of the black and white haired beauty. Cruella at some point had removed Ruby's blouse and her nails were digging into the flesh on her back.

It didn't take long before both the woman were nude in the forest, Cruella laying on top of her fur coat crying in pleasure. Ruby's head was in between in her legs, she couldn't get enough of the scent and taste of the woman's juices. Ruby was surprised but delighted that Cruella had only trimmed hair. The black patch of hair was soft and it drove ruby wild.

Cruella had orgasmed twice already but Ruby seemed to have quite an appetite. " Come here love, let another alpha challenge you."

Red went back to those beautiful red lips, although the red lipstick was smeared the blood was still fresh from their aggressive actions. Claiming the lips of the woman below her, she couldn't help but grind faster against the woman. Red eyes closed, feeling the moon high in the sky and the wolfs energy trying to come forward. After Ruby came, Cruella flipped their positions. " Let me mark you in return."

The night was long for both women. Eventually as early morning appeared Ruby woke up in the forest floor, a fur coat draped over her body. As the memories of the night returned Ruby was both surprised and happy. She never once thought she would sleep with a villain, especially the woman who pranced around in town in fur coats. However she wouldn't deny the attraction or the pleasure the older woman brought her. Ruby knew she couldn't' explain her actions with the black and white haired woman. The woman had brought out her wolf and happily greeted it and pleased it. She didn't control the wolf or fear her. Standing up she glanced at the solid white fur coat upon the forest floor, turning away she walked back towards the diner reflecting on a night of audacious behavior.

 **AN- So yeah, I don't know about you guys but this has been one of my curiosities since Cruella showed up. What would happen if Cruella and Ruby met? Well I didn't quite plan the story to take this turn but it did, was more complicated then I gave it credit for. It's weird but I didn't quite want to lose the craziness of Cruella and Ruby, well lets just say it was challenge all around. Reviews are appreciated and I wont deny this story is a bit on the weird side. As usual the song that helped me with this story is by Carmen McRae-** **Whatever Lola Wants** **. It's old school but I love it and I just can't help but think of Cruella Devil every time the song plays.**


End file.
